<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So how exactly do you kill a god? by Vega_bitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481000">So how exactly do you kill a god?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_bitch/pseuds/Vega_bitch'>Vega_bitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lunch Club, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Fish People, Gen, Gods too I guess just depends on shit, I don’t fucking know, I stg, Magic, Werewolves, anyways this is gonna be my first au I actually put out for this fandom so hey, but hey, i exist, it will get more clear as I go on but I’m gonna be vague, weird au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_bitch/pseuds/Vega_bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So a demon and a Human??? Walk into a bar</p><p> </p><p>Haha no but come peer into this crystal ball. You see that pissed demon and a nervous human? Well this is where our story starts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DON’T SHIP THEM YA NASTIES, I’LL STEAL YOUR KNEECAPS, No fuck you - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I’ve never really liked getting summoned. Shit is painful especially if they made the summoning circle too small. Being a ram demon means big ass horns, and big ass horns mean you need more space. But I can handle pain. The worst thing is it’s unpredictable. Can’t tell when it’s gonna happen and that sucks ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s exactly what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m going to bed and next thing I know I’m trapped in a trapped summoning circle. I turn to glare at whoever summoned me and I’m met face to face with a 22 or whatever year old mortal man. He has a gleam of excitement in his eyes. Probably excited the summoning worked or one of those types intrigued in the occult or whatever. I stare boredly at him, scanning him from head to toe evaluating if he’ll be the perfect specimen to make a deal with. All I got was he seemed to have an interesting energy to him that I can’t seem to pin.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh..Hello?” The kid speaks up. I flinch out of thought but he seems to take it as if he was being too loud and cowers back a bit apologizing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting annoyed I snapped at him “Why did you summon me?” I watch his nervous stature stiffen. It’s obviously his first time summoning a demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He straightens up as if remembering why he summoned me in the first place “My name is Charlie and I have a question to ask you.” He says meeting my eyes with his own unnaturally vibrant lime green ones <em>buzzing</em> with untamed magics. That’s definitely not natural.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Must be a newbie magic user I conclude from the magic and even with being obviously new to demon summoning yet still knowing what to do. “Yes? What do you ask?” I respond, studying this strange mortal I’ve stumbled upon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to kill god.” He states. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You..want to kill god?” I sputter “is that what you want me for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You heard me correctly” he doesn’t even break eye contact. This kid knows demon summoning mannerisms. I’m kinda impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But..why? Are you really </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> power hungry?” I grin and lean forward a bit. Well, the best I can while trapped in this damn circle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain in due time.” he deflects easily, but breaks eye contact for a brief second. “But think of it this way. You get free from wherever the fuck demons are from for a while and get to kill off a deity your kind hates. And I get what I want. Seems like a win win to me. You in?” He reaches out a hand for a hand shake. I stare at his hand warily for a Moment questioning if I should take this deal, but then think fuck it and grab his hand shaking it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got yourself a deal, kid.” And with that a sigil burns into both our hands confirming the deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you be back here tomorrow? Whenever is fine I just need to have you meet someone before we plan. He’s an..asset to the plan. We’ll need him in on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod and with that he breaks the devil’s trap on the floor releasing me into my home again. I sit down on my bed and sigh rubbing my temples and looking at my hand studying the sigil. “This is useless.” I groan and flop back first onto my bed. I sit there for a bit wondering what the fuck I just done before getting up. I need to get some work done before I have to head back to the mortal realm to fight I god I guess? This is gonna be a wild ride that’s for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Picking up my phone I pull up a familiar number and press call. A groggy voice answers </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Schlatt the fuck do you want? It’s 3 fucking am?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Hey Connor, do you want to help me prepare for completing a deal?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So what’s the plan?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lmao we meet some new people!!!</p><p>Please read the notes PLEASE THERE ARE IMPORTANT DETAILS</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE READ!!!!!</p><p>Ok so there are a couple world building details I have to add</p><p>Euclidean magics: normal magics. Essentially based on the real world and are mortal connected. Genetic by default and need to be worked on by user.</p><p>Ethereal magics: magics of Angels, demons, and ex gods. Yeah you heard that. Anyways it’s basically unnatural magics granted to cross dimensional beings. </p><p> </p><p>AND FAMILIARS. Essentially a familiar pact is a magic connection between two beings. Generally a magic user and a magical creature. to help build up each other’s powers and abilities. Can be used as a backup cause they can transfer their magics to another. BOTH HAVE TO BE WILLING AND THE PACT IS GENERALLY FRIENDSHIP. So Essentially magic friendship duo that can vibe check each other’s powers away.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So let me get this straight,” Connor remarks, tossing me my contract knife. I catch it with ease of course. Demonic reflexes are a definite perk. “Some weird guy summoned you and told you he wants to kill god, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>accept</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What was even going through your mind dude you’re just gonna cause another war! And why only now of all times that it goes through your head that it may have been a mistake?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just one mortal. I doubt all demon-kind is gonna get blamed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how are you gonna divert the blame when he fails?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just a simple means of transportation for him. How will he pay? His soul of course! He won’t fucking survive a god, it’s a free soul!” I cackle sticking the knife in the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you mention the guy has some sort of weird magic running through him? Maybe he actually does have some wicked god killing magic in him.” Connor muses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt Euclidean magics are capable of god-killing. And it most certainly isn’t ethereal. The kid most certainly isn’t a demonic or angelic being. I would have been able to read his magic like a book.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. With your magic reading ability.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT SO WEIRD. I CAN’T READ HIS MAGIC!” I yank out the knife angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you did say one of your reasons to accept was the figure out what the fuck he is. So just fucking do it. Stop asking me if you should actually do it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you too then.” I grin and flick the hole that my knife made in the wall causing a portal to appear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well..good luck?” Connor sighs eyeing the portal. He has always been able to read the other side of portals. It’s his specialty, a damn good one too. I nod to him and as I step through I hear a gasp. As my body fades out I can hear Connor yell “Wait watch-“ before he completely leaves my senses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I appear in the basement where I was originally summoned. However there is a tall raven haired demon sitting at a large brimstone pot stirring some sort of potion. Eyeing my form he grins and speaks up. “So you must be the demon Charlie summoned in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you under his contract too?” I ask confused on why another demon is here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no no. I’m contracted with another person who lives here.” He assures. He snaps the fire away from under the pot and the liquid inside turns a light pink. “Potion’s done.” He steps away from it “I’ll get Charlie.” He then teleports away. Interesting powers this guy has. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He appears again “He’ll be waiting at the kitchen. Go up the stairs and take a left. The hallway should lead there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright...Thank you..whoever you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Names Ted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Ted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem!” he gives a quick thumbs up before starting to pour the potion into jars. I head up the stairs and take his directions and sure enough I get to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I get there Charlie is sitting there poking at a dying plant on the table. He furrowed his eyebrows and placed a hand on the soil and focused on the plant. The plant grew alright. But I think a bit more than he was expecting and it seemed to distress him. Maybe he’s working on power control rather than power growth at the moment.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you are a nature mage then?” I speak up startling the kid. He jolts up and looks at me tense. He takes a while to answer “Yeah. You could say that..” I just nod and walk over. He keeps his eyes on me but starts up some light talk. “So, you met Ted? I felt it would have been the best to do it there since ya know, fellow demon, you appear in the room you got summoned in when you show up again right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s the room we’re connected to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Ted is used to the demon magics that come from it so he probably wouldn’t have reacted as much as the other people living here.” Charlie concludes. There’s a sudden bump from an entrance. Charlie seems about to jump up and help whoever but the voice knows what he seemed to be about to do and spoke up “Charlie. I’m okay you don’t need to heal me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you tripped-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude I’m fine. I’m not made of glass or anything.” And out steps from the doorway Carson fucking King. The Ex-God in all his Glory. Instinctively I step back and watch his every move cautiously. Carson catches on and sighs “Charlie, can you go help Ted with his potion? I’m sure he’ll appreciate the help.” Charlie nods and immediately gets up leaving us two alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit. I have some explaining to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah you do! Is this all your plan?” I snarl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna explain. Sit your ass down, Schlatt.” He commands. I do so but I feel there’s something weird about it. There’s none of the Ex-god energy radiating off him. What the actual fuck. I sit down anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, explain. Why the fuck do you not have any powers anymore either?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carson chuckles slightly under his breath. “So you can tell, huh? Charlie has my powers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How? Isn’t he just a mortal?” I question. Seriously, how can a mortal just gain an ex god’s magic?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t originally Mortal. Weird magic shit happened and now I’m powerless and he’s more powerful.” Carson calmly answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But don’t only familiars have the ability to hold another’s magic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Carson confirms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well that wasn’t what I was expecting. But it makes sense that he was originally just a magical creature cause they are confusing magic to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. What exactly was his original species?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Carson can answer a voice speaks up from the back. “Slime. Greater ball slime if you want specifics.” Charlie walks over. “Didn’t think this was important information for a summoning exactly. Not exactly a slick way to slide that in either.” He shrugs a bit of a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the pun, I look to Carson. “So you unintentionally brought down the already dwindling numbers of an almost extinct Slime species? Damn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie laughs. Carson mutters something under his breath that I couldn’t pick up on. Charlie then gets up. “Forgot I had a dnd session with my friends. Carson you fine with introducing everyone else to Schlatt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure I can do that. Is that why you came back up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s Condi’s turn to make a portal and you know how Ted can be sensitive to his Portals at times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Schlatt is here also. They both are demons and could be sensitive to the portal too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit. Right. Yeah I’ll head upstairs then.” Charlie runs upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at Carson confused “Why would I be sensitive to the portal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Condi is an Angel who abandoned his post to live on earth. He isn’t that good with portals honestly and I believe some demons can have negative reactions to angelic energies. Literally Ted started flaring up like he was having an allergic reaction once when Charlie went through a portal right in front of him. It’s just a precaution cause you probably haven’t really been exposed to angelic energies Before. You’re a demon realm born demon right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just nod. But yeah he’s right I never really have been exposed to anything like that. Carson gets up. “There are a few more you’ll need to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meet before we start planning. I’ll go see if they are willing to come down here.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Slime and friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlie and some friends! What will happen? Who knows! BUT WE’LL JUST HAVE TO ROLL WITH IT!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: ANGST</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I literally did not mean to make this angsty but here we fucking go. Have fun!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From an outsider’s point of view we would really look like a ragtag team of friends. A mortalized slime, a human, whatever the fuck Wheatie is, a pug based Werewolf, an exiled Angel, and a fucking Minor god. All sitting around a table playing dnd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright we’re taking a break now.”  Narwhal sighs, setting down notes he was just looking at. We tend to use code names we made for each other while here cause even though this is a private space hell knows who’s listening in if they could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This early?” I ask confusedly as I set down the bottle of water I was drinking from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Slime, You’ve literally been out of it since we started. Something going on? Getting sick of being human?” Condi asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bizly seemed to be about to make a retort on that probably out of instinct, he is human after all, but Grizzly nudges him as if to say not to before joining the conversation “I can literally smell the nerves rolling off you, dude.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> I grin “Werewolf nose?” We have an ongoing inside joke of Grizzly’s werewolf senses allowing him to have empath abilities. Everything is because of his werewolf nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grins back. “Werewolf nose.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you can tell us anything, right? We can help.” Wheatie says. The rest of the group nods in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, and I’m not keeping any secrets from you.” I assure them while sitting back in my chair “I was just planning to tell you this after today’s sessnion but, I got some important information on the kill god mission I have.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This catches their attention. They’ve known about this mission for a while. Mostly Narwal and Condi though. Probably because Narwal has actually met this god because he himself is one and he hates the guy. And Condi because..well I’m not fully sure why but I think he and Carson kinda go back as allies. I actually met him when he crashed into the backyard after deserting. I healed him cause one of his wings broke from the rather ungraceful landing. He hung out with us till he managed to secure a place. It’s kinda far away. In Canada to be exact, but according to him it’s pretty similar to what he grew up with and it comforts him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what’s the news?” Condi asks feathers kinda ruffling in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” I start, but start to hesitate a bit. I don’t think Condi is gonna like this. “We got a new and rather powerful ally on this. But..” I trail off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Condi seems to pick up on my hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what?” Narwhal asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a demon.” I continue. “A rather powerful one. I don’t know how I managed to convince it.” I laugh a bit to myself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you make a deal with it?” Bizly asks. He may not know much but I know Bizly did a lot of studying on demons back when he was trying to find out more of the magic world and that stuff. But I nod and hold up my hand. A golden apple that looks like it is tattooed to my palm shows. A golden shimmer seems to leak off it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Condi backs up a bit at the sight of it, afraid to be even near the sigil. “Why? Why would you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>THAT?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to get there somehow. And I need a powerful ally. I don’t think it’s a soul binding one either. The deal was he helps me and…fuck I don’t think we went over specifics.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This information freaks Condi out and he starts pacing. Narwhal rubs his temples “hold your hand with the sigil out and clench your fist. Draw a tiny bit of blood. That should summon a contract with what was officially agreed upon. It’ll say if your soul is under his name now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I do as he said and an old scroll materializes in my hand. “Wait, why is it old I literally just made the deal yesterday?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably just flavor. Can you hand me the scroll?” Narwhal asks. I nod and hand it over </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He unrolls it on the table and studies it. He gives a bit of a triumphant grunt and points to an area on the contract. “So he doesn’t own it </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gets it if you die.” He pulls out a pen and outlines it. “So just don’t die.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Condi still looks stressed about this though “It isn’t just “Don’t die” as you put it. The demon probably put it there since it expects he’s gonna die anyways! Why did you do this? Why didn’t you go to one of us we could have helped!!” He exclaims frustrated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I don’t want you guys to be involved more than you are!” I interrupt his ranting and put a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But at least you don’t get your soul stolen if you fail if you choose one of us!” He tries to pull my hand off his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least none of you are gonna die too because you worked with me if I fail!” I yell back. “And I care about you all too much to let that happen so it’s better for you to not get involved then to get involved and fucking die when I die!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody is gonna fucking Die!” Narwhal pulls us apart. “Charlie, trust me you’ve been working on this so hard. It will pay off and you will do amazing. But you are NOT going in on this alone. Condi. You will not burst in unless needed. We will come in if needed but we should not interfere unless needed. We will wait and watch. Got it? Now stop arguing we need to take a break and cool down before we start the next part of the session.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that the room breaks and I am back in my room. It should be 30 minutes till a portal opens up again taking me back to that room and till that happens I’m gonna sit on my bed contemplating what just happened till then. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So....yeah! Anyways I totally have a plan for what Wheatie is I’m just..nobody fucking knows what he is because he seems human but everyone can tell he actually isn’t.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. So is there a plan?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So hey we meet the rest of the lunch Club!! That’s good for something I hope.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While Charlie was gone I’ve learned quite a lot on who lives in this house. First there’s Travis. A young werewolf. He came to Carson to break the curse. Supposedly he was bitten by a werewolf as a child so it wasn't genetic lycanthropy even though it comes out as a shiba inu which is in all documented cases genetic. This is certainly an interesting group. Apparently though as I was informed by Carson, Charlie is slightly afraid of Travis because when Travis first came to live with them the first time Travis shifted he mistook The poor slime as a chew toy. Honestly I’d be afraid too. Werewolves are HUGE even if it’s based on a smaller dog. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then there’s Cooper, a fish man who Travis found in the swamp near here. Don’t know why he came to live with them but don’t really care either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then there’s Noah. A human living among a bunch of supernatural creatures or magic users. Not sure how that came to be either but according to Carson he helps pay most of the bills so he’s fine with it. Apparently he isn’t there a lot so I didn’t get to meet him like I did with Travis and Cooper, but Carson felt it probably would be important to inform me of him being there too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie after a couple hours walks back downstairs followed by another man actually. He has a red Hoodie on and has a bag. Travis seems to immediately shoot up from the couch seeing him “oh forgot a full moon was tonight!” And runs up the stairs to do whatever he needs to do. Charlie flinches a bit at the mention of a full moon. The man just laughs. After a bit he notices me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be that Demon Charlie summoned?” He asks walking over to greet me. Going off how Travis mentioned the moon after he came over I’m guessing he’s another werewolf. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nod. “Names Schlatt, nice to meet ya” I hold out a hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He eyes my hand warily not shaking my hand but shrugs it off “You can call me Grizzly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I casually bring my hand back sliding it into a pocket. Before I can say anything else however Travis comes barreling down the stairs a similar bag and simple clothes like Grizzly is wearing on as well. Grizzly turns to him and looks over him. “You ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Travis nods. Grizzly grins and heads over to Charlie for a quick fist bump and a pat on the back “Don’t worry we’ll go as far as we can away from the house.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie winces but nods “you don’t have to say that every time…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grizzly just shrugs “I’ll take that into consideration next time, dude.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that they are gone. It’s a bit silent before I speak up “Is that guy also a werewolf?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nods “yeah. They tend to get together on full moons because they can keep eachother in line. I think it’s part of a secret werewolf code or whatever but can’t say for sure. Not exactly a werewolf myself. I’m thinking of asking Grizz to make me a ruffdraft on it.” He jokes dryly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For fucks sake.” I groan at the pun. Charlie laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “We probably should get going on informing you about what we already have going for us on the mission.” He states and leads the way into the kitchen. I follow behind a bit slower than the excited humanized slime.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want anything to drink?” He asks, grabbing a glass from the cupboard for himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have some water.” I shrug. This seems to shock Charlie though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys have water?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean..yeah? We need to stay hydrated. We have bodies after all. It’s hot there yeah but not hot enough to evaporate all the water there.” I informed him. I was not surprised however. He wasn’t the first one to ask about it after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh..” he grabs down another glass then pauses for a moment. “Wait do you drink your water hot or cold then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends on the demon. I prefer cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He seems to be about to say something but then shuts his mouth and goes to fill him up a glass of water. I think he probably just forgot for a moment that demons were the ones who gave humans most of the technology they have these days then remembered. He sets a glass in front of me and then sits down himself on the other side of the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a bit of numb silence between us before he sets a paper down on the table sliding it towards me. “This is what we have for a plan already. So far who we have with us for this on our side is Carson, you, and I. Along with a couple of my friends but well..I don’t really want to get them involved unless needed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you’re trying to kill a fucking god, right? You are gonna need as much help as you need. And Carson is pretty powerless in this situation with you having his magic.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Let them help. Is that werewolf who was just where in that group of friends?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’ll help. And you mentioned you had a fucking fallen Angel among your little friend group too. That’s pretty fucking powerful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...I think he absolutely hates the guy in charge at the moment too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. A good ally to have on your side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...I’ll tell the plan we make to them next time we run into each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” I grin. Honestly doubts of this going haywire are slowly starting to drift away. He has a good set of allies and if he also has Carson’s powers we might actually have a chance at this. And I want to facilitate this. Even if it means losing a soul, helping bring down that tyrant is better than one puny little slime soul. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s getting late, Isn’t it?” Charlie states looking at the time. “You probably should head home maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nod getting up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you can go back from the basement again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” I confirm “I’ll be back Tomorrow. We can get more in depth on the plan then, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nods taking care of the glasses putting them in the sink. “I’ll be waiting.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that I head down to the basement. Tapping my foot twice on the portal sigil that put itself on the concrete to show where my portal is. The portal opens up and with a quick wave to Ted, who seemed to be labeling some materials, I let the portal engulf myself as I appear again at Connor’s apartment scaring the shit out of him as I tumble through onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“holy shit dude!” Connor exclaims picking up the controller he dropped on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I grin sheepishly getting off the floor. “Sorry about that. You know I’m not that good at sticking the landing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously.” He comments shutting off his tv. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you gonna need a ride back? Portal travel is tiring and it’s late. Plus you fucking walked here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I accept his offer. Connor grabs his car keys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As we drive back to my house I inform him of all the shit that just happened. Connor just nods along cracking a joke every once in a while. We get to my house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thinking of contacting Ty again. It’s been a while.” I comment unbuckling. This catches Connor’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re obviously planning something.” He states and presses a button on his side to not allow me to exit. “What are you planning?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie I think has something going. Something good going. And honestly want to see him succeed. So what if we bring back good ol’ schlatt &amp; co to help on this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re insane.” Connor says staring at me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I am.” I reply</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in.” He grins and presses the button to unlock. “Get some sleep man, I’ll contact Ty. I’ll probably do better at convincing him anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too tired to make a snarky reply I just wave to Connor and head inside to take a well deserved nap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This will be fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lmao sorry this is short</p>
<p>ALSO SCHLATT &amp; CO HELL YEAH</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Author’s note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lmao sorry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey </p><p>Yeah this is about the Carson controversy. I’m probably not gonna continue this. The whole Carson shit is absolutely fucked and I don’t want to continue this is he has such a major roll in this. Yeah this is gonna end pretty short but there’s a possibility I might rewrite this once I can get ahold of this again and find a way to replace Carson’s roll in this with another person. </p><p>Sorry it had to turn out this way but this I just don’t want to be writing anything about him from this controversy. </p><p>Thanks for reading this. And hopefully I can find a way to renew this!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hah this is a good intro I hope</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>